Brothers in Madness
by akuoni
Summary: They all break. It was only a matter of time before he did. With bright blue eyes that once promised freedom to the world, he tries to stay sane. Nut a gentle tap is all that's needed to throw him over the precipice.


**All charactors owned by Hidekayaz**

**A breaking point**

"You vill join me, da?"

He shivered at the creepy voice ghosting into his ear. The sudden overwhelming presence of Him. The other, smaller, man grinned and laughed shakily. He turned to the oh so very tall man. With blue eyes and golden hair and his favorite bomber jacket slung over his shoulders he struck a pose.

"Sorry, Ivan. I'm the Hero. Heroes never give in." He gave his oh so familiar cocky grin as the oh so pale man smiled his too innocent smile and laughed his strange laugh.

"It vas worth a try, da comrade?" Those purple eyes gleamed out at him from that too pale skin and too light hair. He still wore that cream colored scarf even now, when it was such a nice summers day. The smaller man's face flickered to something dark. Darker than even Russia's darkest stories. But it was gone, leaving the taller man shivering in the heat. Wondering if he had really seen what he had seen.

"Yes…" the shorter man said quietly, that voice wasn't his own. But it was and that was a frightening thought. "It was worth a try…"

"America~! Russia~!" chirped a happy voice. A small red-head was laughing happily as he tugged a taller sterner looking man behind him. The two men turned to them as the redhead came up to them, still pulling his 'captive' along behind him. "Germany and I are going to a new restaurant. Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry Feliciano," said the blonde man, "I've already eaten. I promise to come next time. I'm a hero, I never go back on my word!"

The taller man couldn't help but wonder when America's reassurances started sounding so desperate. He shivered again as America glanced at him before turning to Italy. "I am sorry comrade Italy. I have business with Comrade America here so I must decline."

America smiled. It was not his own smile. "Oh no Russia. It can wait. I'm sure I'll be around for you to talk to for a long time."

The severe blonde looked at him and started, eyes widening.

"Italy." The small redhead looked up.

"Yes Germany?"

"We are leaving." Before he could protest, the redhead found himself being manhandled and thrown over Germany's shoulder. He was able to wave goodbye as he was carted off. They were alone again.

"Is something wrong comrade?" Russia said quietly. There was something about America that was bothering him. America looked up. The expression of impotent rage looked up at him and swallowed him and о мой бог!. He found himself panting for breath as America stood over him and when did he fall down and why is he so out of breath?

"Russia?" America spoke hesitantly. "What's wrong? Have you been attacked too? Where is it?"

Russia waved him off. "Grozny vas attacked a while ago . Besides, it was minor. I am fine Comrade."

America looked at him and this time he was careful to avoid those eyes. He felt them though and shivered feeling the touch of General Winter on his spine. He wondered if America still believed in those WMDs being in the middle east. And if he still thought he might have supplied the uranium to make them. Suddenly he found himself facing America. Those eyes…

"Russia. I'm cracking." He blinked and instinctively looked back into those terrible eyes that had filled him with such terror but were back to normal but were they and for how long and thank бог they were back to normal.

"What?" He heard wrong, America never admits a mistake or a problem and something is seriously wrong they should have known. The signs were there he was so strong to be brought so low and things moved to fast and now…

"I'm cracking. I can hear the voices in my head." America suddenly looked so small so young is he really one of the most powerful countries in the world? He's only a child not even a quarter millennia to have so much happen to him and now he has to work so hard and do so much just to keep up with those older countries who have already made their mark. "They want them to burn to be gone and I see red when I am with them and everyone is hurting and I'm hurting and I have scars from that. Did you know ivan? I have these scars on my body from revolution Civil 1812 world one world 2 vietnam korea and now… I can hear them weeping. I'm so hot all the time I hurt and sand everywhere and all them are against me now angry at me for wanting them to BURN!"

Russia staggered at the sudden hatred blazing in those blue eyes no longer eyes but plasma given spherical shape and how can he stay sane with that anger festering and his people are mad enough to celebrate that day when they should curse the morning it occurred and why can't he breathe?

"America!" "Get'imoff!" "Russia!" "Somebody help him!" "アメリカ! 停止!" "Aiuto! L'America sta soffocando la Russia!" "Τον πήρα!" "Que nós fazemos agora?" "Ruhe! Portugual! fahren Sie fort, Amerika zurückzuhalten! Japan! Sie gehen holen den Doktor! Frankreich! Geben Sie Russland CPR! Wartezeit! Polen! Sie tun es. Jeder erhalten sonst zurück!"

They were quiet when a soft cough sounded from the fallen Russia. His lips quirked in that soft smile he always wore as he looked at America.

"We are more alike than I thought мой дорогой брат в сумасшествии." He said, getting up shakily as the others looked at him in confusion. "It was just a minor issue comrades. Let comrade America go. We have finished out talk."

He passed by America. Only his ears heard the tall man's voice.

"Things will turn out for the best Comrade. You have a peaceful leader now."

* * *

An: translations at the end

о мой бог! Oh my god!

Бог God

"アメリカ! 停止!"America! stop!

"Aiuto! L'America sta soffocando la Russia!"Help! America's strangling russia

"Τον πήρα!" Got him!

"Que nós fazemos agora?" What do we do now?

"Ruhe! Portugual! fahren Sie fort, Amerika zurückzuhalten! Japan! Sie gehen holen den Doktor! Frankreich! Geben Sie Russland CPR! Wartezeit! Polen! Sie tun es. Jeder erhalten sonst zurück!" Silence! Portugual! Continue restraining America! Japan! Get the doctor! France! Give Russia CPR! Wait! Poland! You do it! Everyone else back!

мой дорогой брат в сумасшествии My dear brother in madness


End file.
